While conducting biological tests, it often is necessary to dispense liquids such as reagents onto test slides containing tissue specimens. When analyzing tumor tissue for example, a thinly sliced section of the tissue might be placed on a slide and processed through a variety of steps, including dispensing predetermined amounts of liquid reagents onto the tissue. Automated reagent fluid dispensing devices have been developed to precisely apply a sequence of preselected reagents to test slides.
One example of a known reagent dispensing system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,664. In this system, a reagent dispensing tray can receive plural reagent containers and may include a means for positioning selected reagent containers over slides to receive reagent. An air cylinder or equivalent actuator makes contact with an individual cartridge effecting movement of a spring loaded displacement member, which in turn causes reagent fluid to be applied over the slides.
One disadvantage associated with conventional reagent dispensing systems (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,664) concerns the use of a contact actuator assembly to control the dispensing of reagent. Systems that include a contact actuator assembly require precise mounting and rotational positioning of the actuator assembly with respect to the cartridges. In view of this disadvantage, there exists a need for a reagent dispensing system including a non-contact actuator assembly that does not require precise mounting and rotational positioning with respect to the cartridges.
A further disadvantage associated with conventional reagent dispensing systems involves uncontrolled or erratic dispensing of reagent fluid caused by the unchecked movement of the spring loaded displacement member or piston. In view of this disadvantage, there exists a need for a reagent dispensing system including a damping system that slows the movement of the piston and prevents uncontrolled or erratic dispensing of reagent fluid.
An additional disadvantage associated with conventional reagent dispensing systems concerns the potential misalignment of individual cartridges within mounting apertures of a mounting assembly. In view of this disadvantage, there exists a need for a reagent dispensing system including cartridges that are shaped so as to self-align within similarly-shaped mounting apertures.